And Then  There Was Cake
by Vinividivinci
Summary: Jack has a new woman in his life.  Will Daniel and Teal'c be happy?  Will Sam be sad?  Will there be cake?


_**This came to me as I was lying in bed the other night. It's a little piece I wrote – taking a short break from my other story. I'll get back to that right away. Hope you enjoy. Feedback is appreciated, desired, etc. etc.**_

**_The characters aren't mine!_**

He sat back and sighed. It had been a long day of never ending meetings and conference calls, which left him exhausted. He used to feel less tired after a day of walking and being chased by Jaffa on off-world missions!

Ever since he'd taken a desk job – first at the SGC and then in Washington – he'd noticed how much less stamina he had. Oh, he knew it was partially age, although the reality was that since the sarcophagus, and with the help of the Asgaard, he was in much better physical condition than others of his age. No, he knew it wasn't so much physical as it was mental. The squabbling, the politics, the ass-kissing all wore him down and wore him out. What he wouldn't give for a good old-fashioned field mission!

The good news was that he had an evening of absolute rest and relaxation ahead. He was leaving early and was going home to supper and then to an evening of mindless TV. Some days it was nice to have no one that relied on him!

With a small smile he suddenly remembered something and that was that that wasn't quite true anymore. Okay, he didn't exactly have someone waiting at home, but he _did_ have someone in his life now. That thought brought a small jolt of pleasure. It was nice to not be totally alone anymore. Now he had Mary.

As he headed out to his car to head home he thought back over the last 6 months and the changes they had brought in his life. It had seemed, for a while, as if is dreams of a relationship with Sam were a possibility. After her father died, and with her breaking up with Pete and Kerry dumping him, he had held out hope that maybe they had a chance after all. He had gone to the cottage thinking that he would finally say something, finally see if they could make it happen. Unfortunately, she had cut him off as soon as he had started to speak. She made it very clear that all they had, or could ever have, was friendship.

It had been hard – excruciatingly hard – but, like always, he survived. He moved to Washington and started a new life. For the first few months he did nothing but work, leaving no time for thoughts or regrets. Once he'd settled down to the new job, with Hammond's help, he had started to feel lonely. He had finally given up on the dream of a life with Sam but realized he didn't want to end his life as a bitter, lonely old man.

That was the frame of mind he was in the day he met Mary Sheppard. She was a doctor of Geriatric Medicine and he had met her one day while he was visiting one of his old CO's who now lived in a Veterans home. She had been doing rounds and he'd gotten into a conversation with her.

Mary was an attractive woman in her late forties. A cute brunette with big brown eyes and a great sense of humor, Jack had taken an instant liking to her. Without thinking, he had invited her out. She'd accepted and they had spent the last couple of months getting to know one another.

It had taken him a long time to get over the feelings of guilt. Although consciously he knew it was silly, deep inside he felt like he was being unfaithful, that he was betraying Sam. But still, he realized that he had a real chance of happiness with this woman and he wasn't going to blow it with misplaced feelings of guilt. He had done nothing wrong and he was damned if he was going to spend the rest of his life wallowing in unrequited love!

The uncomfortable feelings had, however, kept him from getting too serious too quickly. He had finally decided that he was being ridiculous. She was an attractive, sexy and smart woman – exactly the kind he liked. He made the decision to jump in with both feet and had invited her to go away with him for a romantic Thanksgiving long-weekend.

It was the weekend coming up. The day after tomorrow, on Thursday, he was picking her up after work and they were driving to a little B&B outside the city. It was perfect way to spend a crisp autumn weekend, curled up in front of the fire and going for long walks.

As he drove home he felt a real sense of peace and contentment, something he hadn't felt in a long time. This was the right decision, he thought. This could be the real thing!

After arriving home he changed out of his uniform and got into his comfortable at-home clothes; old sweats with holes in the knees and an old AF sweatshirt that had definitely seen better days. He fixed himself a light supper (contrary to popular belief he did try and eat healthy! The days of pizza and beer every other day were long gone!).

Settling himself down on the couch he reached for the remote just as the phone rang.

"Hello", he answered, hoping it wasn't work calling.

"Jack, hi. It's Daniel here."

"Daniel! Howya doin'?"

"Fine Jack – and you?"

"Just fine. I'm just sitting here about to watch the game. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if Teal'c and I could impose on you for a few days? We're coming to Washington tomorrow and we need a place to stay."

"You know you're always welcome Daniel. The only thing is I'm going away for the long-weekend. If you come tomorrow we can see each other and of course you're both welcome to use my house, I just won't be here as of Thursday."

"What – going on a hot date or something Jack."

There was a long pause as Jack debated what to say. Daniel must have picked up on this because he immediately spoke,

"Oh my God Jack – you do!"

"Daniel." Jack warned. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. His relationship was still too new.

"But what about Sam?"

There was another long pause, this time as Jack sat shocked. He felt a sudden ache in the region of his chest.

"What about Sam, Daniel? I haven't talked to her in months."

"What! But I thought …"

"Daniel, enough. Look you guys are certainly welcome. What time are you getting in?"

Daniel realized that he'd trodden on forbidden territory so went along with the change of subject – but boy, was he going to find out what the hell was up!

"We're getting in at 11:00 am. I have to do some research at the Smithsonian and I'm bringing Teal'c along for the ride. We can meet you after work."

"Sounds good Danny. Why don't you head over to my place around 5:30? I'll make sure I'm here. I have your cell number in case there's a hold up but if you get here early I'll leave the key with my neighbor."

"That's great Jack" (Daniel had met the neighbor the last time he was in town). "We'll see you at 5:30."

"Looking forward to it Daniel. See you then."

By the time he'd hung up the phone Jack had lost interest in the game and suddenly felt restless. He thought about calling Mary, thinking that talking to her would ease some of what he was feeling, but he realized she was on duty at the hospital tonight. He finally turned on the TV again, not knowing what else to do, and sat trying to get interested in hockey.

Daniel sat for a few minutes staring at the phone. What the hell had happened, he wondered.

"What is it Daniel?" Teal'c voice interrupted his ponderings.

"I don't know Teal'c. That was Jack – it sounds like he has a girlfriend. I just thought he and Sam …."

"Indeed, so did I. Have you spoken to Colonel Carter recently?"

"Yeah, a couple of times. She always says she's really busy at Area 51 but that she's enjoying it and being closer to Cassie. I never thought to ask if she'd seen Jack but he just told me he hasn't talked to her in months. Something must have happened."

"It appears so. Maybe O'Neill will tell us when we're in Washington tomorrow."

"Don't count on it. He certainly didn't seem to want to talk about it now. Man, I don't like this. I wonder if I should call Sam?"

"Do you think that is wise?"

""Probably not, but when did that ever stop me in the past?"

"You are correct Daniel Jackson, it has not."

"Thanks Teal'c!"

After he arrived home that evening Daniel sat looking at the phone. Finally, with a determined look on his face, he picked it up and dialed. On the third ring Sam answered.

"Samantha Carter"

"Hi Sam, it's me Daniel."

"Hi Daniel! What are you up to? It's nice to hear from you."

"Hey, nice to hear your voice too. I just wondered how things were going?"

Sam spent the next couple of minutes telling Daniel some non-classified things from Area 51 and also a bit about Cassie and how she was doing at university. He told some of the things that were going on at the SGC and what everyone was up to. He finally got around to the real reason for his call.

"So Sam. You heard from Jack lately?"

Another pause – geesh, he thought, there sure were a lot of those lately.

"Nooo. Not for a while. I think he's been pretty busy. You know how hard it is to get a hold of him."

"Really? I always seem to be able to reach him. Just luck I guess."

"Yes, I guess. So have you talked to him?"

"Yeah. I spoke to him this afternoon. Teal'c and I are going to Washington tomorrow and we're going to stay with him for a few days."

"That's nice", there was more silence until she finally asked, "so, how is he?"

"He seems okay. You never know with Jack of course. He could be sitting there with a knife sticking out of his chest and he'd say he was fine."

She laughed, a very hollow sounding laugh, "yeah that's Jack all right."

Okay, thought Daniel, this is ridiculous. Knowing the two of them he knew they could go on forever and never get anywhere.

"Sam."

"What?"

"What happened?"

"What do you mean Daniel? Nothing's happened."

"Come on, you know what I mean. What happened with you and Jack?"

"Daniel, nothing happened. Nothing at all."

"That's exactly what I mean", he replied, exasperated. "_**Why**_ has nothing happened?"

He heard Sam breathing on the other end – loud, quick breaths. She was obviously feeling upset by the conversation.

"Come on Sam. This is me here – tell me the truth. Did something happen between the two of you. Jack said he hasn't spoken with you for months. Are you angry at him for something?

"**NO! ….** No", she said more quietly, "nothing happened and it's all my fault!" He could hear the tears in her voice.

"What do you mean? Sam, come on, talk to me."

"When we were up at Jack's cabin, he started to say something, started to try and change things between us. He made it clear that he was interested in pursuing a personal relationship."

"So, what happened?"

"I got scared! I panicked Daniel. After all these years I didn't know how to change things. I was so afraid of losing him – losing his respect, his friendship, his support that I was terrified to move to a different relationship. So, I stopped him. I let him think that all I wanted was to be friends, nothing more. You should have seen his face. It was like I'd stabbed him in the back."

"Oh God, Sam, I'm sorry."

"And you know the ironic thing Daniel? I lost his friendship anyway." Here he could hear her really crying.

"No Sam, you could never lose his friendship. He probably just felt uncomfortable around you. I'm sure he'd welcome seeing you."

"No, I can't. I feel so ashamed of what I did."

"Sam, let me ask you one thing. If you could do it over again, would you react differently? I mean, when he wanted to change things between you?"

"Oh God yes. I've spent every minute of every day regretting what I did."

"Why haven't you told him that?

"Because I think I hurt him one time too many. After Pete and then this rejection, I don't think he'd be willing to try again."

"How do you know Sam? How can you just give up? That's not like you."

"Yeah, maybe it is. I think I've turned into a coward Daniel. I can face Goa'uld and Replicators and whatever else the universe throws at us, but I can't face Jack O'Neill."

"Sure you can. What do you think he's going to do – shoot you?"

"No, of course not, but he could break my heart."

"Isn't it broken already?"

That made her stop. Daniel was right. What did she have to lose? She was already feeling lost and heartbroken. What if she took the chance? He could reject her, as she had done to him, but there was always a chance. Isn't that something she'd learned during all these years fighting at his side? There was always a chance.

"Thank you Daniel. I needed to hear that. You're right. I've been a coward and that has to change."

"You're welcome Sam. You know I'm always here for you, right?"

"Yes, I know – and thank you!"

After they hung up Daniel felt much better. He'd have a talk with Jack tomorrow and get to the bottom of this. He certainly wouldn't tell Sam about Jack's new woman, whoever she was! He was sure it couldn't be anything too serious knowing the depth of feeling Jack had for Sam. With that, he went to bed since he had to get up for an early flight. If he had known what Sam was going to do, he would not have slept so easily.

Sam stood up after her phone call with Daniel –filled with resolve and determination to do something right now. Quickly calling the Base she checked to see if there were any over night hops to Washington. She discovered that, if she hurried, she could make it. Scribbling a note to Cassie, and leaving a message that she wouldn't be in in the morning (she had plenty of leave due), she threw her toothbrush and change of underwear in a bag and headed out the door.

If she was going to do this it had best be done quickly!

By the time she arrived in Washington it was very early in the morning. Knowing that Jack would still be asleep she sat and had a coffee in the airport until she felt it was time she could go. Hailing a cab, she gave Jack's address and settled back, heart pounding.

She arrived at his house just before 6:00 a.m. Hoping that he had kept his early waking hours even here in DC she slowly walked up to his house. She almost chickened out at the last minute. If the cab hadn't already left she would have bolted! As it was, she took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

She waited a few minutes, heart pounding, hands sweating, until she heard movement behind the door. She could tell that someone looked out at the peephole, as it grew dark. All movement behind the door stopped and she stood there, wondering if Jack was going to open the door or leave her standing on his doorstep. Finally, she could hear the locks being turned and the door opened.

"Carter! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Oh God! He didn't look happy to see her. If anything, his face was frozen. This was a mistake, the voice inside her head screamed. Turn and walk away Sam – do it now.

"Uh, sorry Sir. I hope I didn't wake you up?"

"No, I was up already – getting ready to head to work." He suddenly realized that she was still standing on his doorstep. Shocked couldn't begin to describe how he'd felt when he saw her standing there. What the hell was going on? He so didn't need this right now!

"Come in, come in. Don't stand there freezing." He closed the door behind her and then turned back down the hall, talking to her as he walked to the kitchen.

"You want some breakfast? I'm just fixing myself something."

Shit! This was getting worse every minute, she thought. How do I get out of this?

"Uh, just a cup of coffee would be fine Sir." As they arrived at the kitchen he still hadn't looked at her after that first glance. She knew she had to leave.

"Actually, I'd better be going. I'm sorry to have bothered you General. I just, uh, wanted to say hi." Okay, that was lame! She turned and headed back to the door. A hand reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving.

"Hey – you can't leave already. You just got here." Jack still couldn't figure out what was going on, why she was here – but there was no way in hell she was leaving until he figured it out.

"I know Sir, and it was a bad idea. You have to get to work. I can ."

"I'll just call and say I'm gonna be late. One of the perks of being the boss! So, tell me what brings you to my neck of the woods?" He had retrieved two cups and poured them each a cup of coffee. He put cereal and milk on the table as well as bread and jam. He proceeded to fix himself a piece, more to keep his hands and eyes occupied than because he was hungry. In fact, his appetite had fled the moment he saw her through the peephole.

"I just thought I'd stop and say hi. I guess I didn't realize the time."

"Were you here in Washington?"

"I just arrived this morning from Nevada."

"Oh, I didn't realize you had any meetings or anything scheduled."

"Uh, I don't. I just thought I'd take a few days off – Thanksgiving and all you know."

Crap! Thanksgiving – it was the 'and all' that got him. Talk about a way to spoil a romantic weekend – have the woman you lo – no, the woman you _**used**_ to love show up.

"Yeah – busy time of year. Did you know Daniel and Teal'c are coming today too?"

"No. Really?" She'd have to get to Daniel and warn him not to give her away.

"They're coming over later this afternoon. Daniel's here doing some research and I think he brought Teal'c for the company."

"So, you're spending the weekend together?"

Double crap! "No, just tomorrow. Unfortunately, I already made plans."

"Oh? You going to the cottage?"

Should I just lie, he wondered? No, it's got to come out sometime.

"No. I'm just spending some time with a friend."

"Oh" she wondered if it was an old army buddy or something.

"Well", he didn't quite know what to do. He never thought he'd see the day when he felt this uncomfortable around one of his old teammates, one of the people he'd cared about most in the world. This day had gotten off to a really bad start!

"I guess I should let you get to work. Thanks for the coffee Sir." Sam stood up and, avoiding his eyes, started to head to the hall. She would have to call a cab but she could do that from down the street. She had to get out of here as soon as possible!

He noticed her avoidance of him and that something was really wrong. He'd been so selfishly thinking of himself that he hadn't noticed her distress. Again reaching out and grasping her arm he swung her towards him.

"Come on Sam. Let's go sit down and you can tell me why you really came here this morning."

"No Sir! It's okay, really. I should go."

"Colonel! Sit yourself down and tell me what's wrong."

"Is that an order General" she asked, looking half mad, half upset.

"No, of course not Sam! Come on, can't we talk as friends. You're worrying me and you know I don't want to develop worry lines – spoil my boyish good looks!"

She laughed softly. Yes, this was more like the Jack she knew – not the cold, distant man who had answered the door. She followed him into the living room and sat down on the couch. Walking back to the hall he turned and spoke.

"I'm just going to call my secretary and let her know I'm not coming in today. I'll just be a few minutes."

"But Sir – you don't have to take the whole day off for me!"

"Yeah – I do Carter. It's been too long and I want to spend time with you." As he walked to the phone he realized that what he'd said was the truth. He wanted Sam back in his life, even if only as a friend.

When he returned he saw that she looked a little steadier. In fact, she had that old Carter look of determination on her face. Whenever he saw that expression he could see her father in her. Jacob would be proud.

"So Sam, what's up?"

At least she was 'Sam' again and not Colonel or Carter (although secretly she loved it when he called her Carter, but only when it was with his affectionate tone!).

She looked at him and realized again how much she loved this man. Why had she turned him away all those months ago? She had never stopped loving him, even when she had convinced herself otherwise. Rarely does anyone ever get the chance to find that one, that person who completes you while allowing you to be who you are. Jack O'Neill was her 'one'.

She took a deep breath and dove right in. To use a cliché, which Jack would hate, it was 'now or never'.

"Well, S – Jack!" (his eyebrows raised slightly). "I came because I realized something."

"You realized something?"

"Yes. I realized that I was an idiot!"

"You, an idiot? Carter, you must have been smokin' something. You are about as far from an idiot as it's possible to get."

"No Jack – I was an idiot! Oh, not about physics or wormholes or anything like that – I was an idiot about you."

"Me?" Okay, he was starting to sweat. What was this about?"

"I realized we had a chance, a chance for something wonderful, and I blew it! I'm so sorry Jack. I let it go out of fear and stupidity, but I came here today to see if I could get that chance back. I wanted to see if I was too late. Am I too late Jack?" She looked at him with tears swimming in her eyes.

He couldn't breath! He had to get away, away from her, away from the room. He stood up quickly and walked to the window. Looking out he was surprised to see that the world hadn't changed. Everything looked the same – the trees in the front yard, old Mr. Barringer picking his newspaper up off the lawn across the street. No, the world hadn't come to an end even though that's what it felt like to him.

Was it too late? An angry voice answered him inside – damn right it was too late! Did she expect him to keep waiting around for her while she went out with other guys, or played with her doohickeys or whatever? What was he? Some kind of 'sure bet' that she could come back to whenever she wanted? No, he'd had enough. He wanted her as a friend, nothing more. He had Mary now and she was great, just what he needed.

He turned to look at her, his face set in stone. As soon as Sam saw him she knew. She knew that it was too late. She had had her chance and had made her choice – not out of love or longing, but out of fear. Standing up, she didn't need to hear him say it.

"That's okay Jack. I understand. This time I will be going. Thank you for listening to me. I'm sorry I bothered you. I hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving", she realized she was babbling. At that moment, though, it struck her. He wasn't going with a buddy! He had a woman – that's where he was going this weekend. Oh my God, she'd done it again. He'd moved on already and here she was, coming back begging for his love.

She turned sharply and headed to the front door. She reached out and grasped the handle. Turning the knob she opened the door. As she took a step out she stopped.

"Goodbye Jack." She then walked out and shut the door behind her.

He stood frozen in the hallway. It had happened again. She had walked out of his life and he'd let her. No, he thought, he'd pushed her. He'd made it very obvious that he didn't want her. He had let his hurt and his anger make the decision for him. Was that the right thing to do? Was he simply opening himself up to more pain to let her in?

Then of course, there was Mary. She was a good woman, a kind woman. Did he have the heart to hurt her? Did they have a real future together? As he stood he glanced over to the hall table where he had some pictures. Prominent amongst them was a picture of SG1 from a few years ago. He knew, at that moment, that a relationship with another woman could be possible – but Sam would always be there, in the background. No matter now hard he tried, that would never be fair to another woman.

It was at this point that Jack knew he had to gather every bit of courage he had to make a leap of faith. The dangers were clear – the rewards infinite. With that thought he purposely walked to his front door and pulled it open. Without even shutting it behind him he strode down his front walkway to the street. Looking both ways he spotted Sam half a block down, walking with her head bent. He turned and followed.

What have I done? These were the words that kept going round and round in her mind. Not only had she truly opened herself up to heartbreak, she'd humiliated herself on top of it. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew the future looked bleak.

She was walking aimlessly, not even thinking of where she was going, when a hand came up from behind and, for the third time that day, stopped her. Startled, she looked up right into Jack's face.

He looked angry which made her confused. Why was he angry? She'd apologized and left his house. She wasn't bothering him anymore. Before she had time to think anything else he had swung her around, grabbed her other arm, and pulled her to him. Looking down at her closely for a couple of seconds, he lowered his head and kissed her!

His mouth was not gentle, nor was the kiss. It was hard and demanding and very, very hot. He pulled her closer – so close their bodies were pressed tightly together. As the kiss went on his tongue snaked out and demanded entry. Without thought, her mouth opened slightly and their tongues clashed.

She could feel herself grow weak. She wasn't sure what this was about – whether or not he was still angry – but she did know that she wanted this, needed this. She began to respond urgently, hotly. She began to be the aggressor – to press herself more tightly against him, to work her hands under his shirt, to grab his hips and grind herself against him. She lost all thought as to where they were. All she could think was that she needed this man – now!

As her need became more insistent and her passion more aggressive, his became calmer. Her response caused his anger and frustration to seep away and leave only tenderness. He touches grew more gentle, his kiss softer. She tried to move closer even still, but he stopped her. Pulling away slightly he looked at her swollen lips and her half-lidded eyes and spoke.

"I think my neighbors are all watching us Sam. I think we'd better move inside before this goes any further."

It took a second, but his words finally filtered through. Holy crap! What had they just done? She could feel herself grow beet red and she couldn't look at Jack. She'd never reacted so … so wantonly before in her life.

Looking down at Sam he realized something of what she was thinking. Still reeling himself, he knew they had to talk but first, they had to get off the street. He'd been serious when he'd said the neighbors were watching. He'd seen more than one curtain twitch.

Thank God he'd come to his senses in time. He couldn't imagine what they'd have done if they'd been arrested for public indecency! He'd almost been at the point where he was going to start stripping her! He hadn't felt that way since his teen years – okay, maybe since the caveman incident!

Gently putting his arms around her shoulders, he led a stunned Sam back to his house. His front door stood wide open. It was probably a good thing the neighbors were watching. He could have been robbed blind.

Leading Sam back into the living room he sat her down on the couch and settled beside her. He didn't say anything for a minute, knowing she needed to get her bearings again which, truth to be told, so did he. Finally, realizing she wasn't going to say anything, he spoke.

"So – you were talking about another chance. I think that could be arranged."

She looked up swiftly at that and then right back down again. Okay – so he was going to have to lead this conversation. So not your forte Jack!

"Sam. Sam, look at me." She slowly glanced up but kept her eyelids part way down. Hiding are we Ms. Carter! Well, enough of that!

"Sam. Did you mean it? Did you want to give this a go? Because if you change your mind again I don't think I can take it. Tell me now! You have to be sure this is what you want because, once I've got you, I'm not lettin' go!"

This finally seemed to get through to her and she put her head up and took a deep breath. Looking at Jack, directly in the eye this time, she answered.

"I'm sure Jack. More sure than I've been about anything in my life. And you don't need to worry about not letting go. I wouldn't let you! I've snagged me a General and he's mine!" Here she allowed a smile, a big, Carter-smile, to appear on her face. She leaned forward and kissed him, this time gently, and leaned back.

"Thank you Jack. Thank you for giving me that second chance. I'm so sorry I hurt you – I didn't mean to. Everything happened so fast and I panicked but I'm over that now."

"Excellent! And you don't need to apologize. I think you already did that out on the street!"

"Oh, that wasn't an apology Jack! _**This**_ is an apology." She reached out and pulled him to her. She then proceeded to kiss him gently, not on the mouth, but on the nose, the cheeks, the chin. She worked her way slowly and sensually down and around his neck, letting her tongue trail along his skin. She could feel the goose bumps rising up in response. As her mouth was wandering, so too were her hands!

Jack began to lose the ability for conscious thought. God! This was better than any fantasy about Samantha Carter he'd had over the years. He didn't remember anything this good – why Mary …! Oh no! He pulled back suddenly and stood up. He couldn't do this. Not now. Not when he had another woman who trusted him, cared for him.

Sam looked up at him worriedly. What had just happened? He looked down at her and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry Sam. That was … amazing. But I just remembered – there's something I've got to do first. I'm really sorry, but I have to go somewhere for a little while. Please, stay here until I get back and we'll resume this?" He looked worried now. He didn't want to tell her, but he also didn't want her to think anything bad. He just knew he had to tell Mary things were over. If there was any code Jack O'Neill lived by it was one of honor. Betrayal was the worst possible thing in his book and he refused to do it to anyone else.

Sam sat wondering what this was about but when she peered into his face she knew he was sincere. This wasn't about her - it had something to do with something else.

Jack repeated, "Stay Sam. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. There's just something I have to do and I'll be back. Then we can work on us. Okay?" he added hopefully.

"Okay Jack. I'll be here. Do what you have to do but remember, you're mine."

He breathed a sigh of relief and took her hand. Squeezing it in gratitude he smiled. He dropped her hand and went to retrieve his coat, wallet and keys. He wasn't going to kiss her again until he'd ended things with Mary.

"I may be a couple of hours. Can you make yourself at home? And remember, you promised to be here when I get back."

"Don't worry Jack. I'll be here. And yes, I'll make myself at home."

Giving her a small wave, he left the house to drive over to Mary's. He hoped she'd be in as it was still early morning.

It took more than the two hours he'd thought and was incredibly painful. He'd been honest with her – trying to convince her it really wasn't her. But I guess that's the line everyone uses, he thought. It just so happened that this time it was true. He had truly planned to try and make things work between them and never wanted to hurt her – which he knew he'd done. She was a great person and deserved someone to love her wholeheartedly – not with the half a heart he would have brought with him.

If he was grateful for anything it was the fact that he had taken it slowly. If they had jumped into a more serious relationship sooner this would have been far worse. As it was, he felt like the lowest form of life ever!

It was with truly conflicted feelings that he made his way back home. Part of him was rejoicing over his new relationship with Sam. Part of him was suffering over the hurt he'd inflicted on Mary. A third part was living in terror that he'd get home and Sam would be gone. As he reached out with his key to unlock the door he closed his eyes and said a short, and uncharacteristic prayer. Let her be there.

He swung the door open and the first thing he noticed was the smell. It was … amazing! It smelt like home – like the house he'd come to as a young boy when he'd walk in from playing outside in the cold. He'd open the door and smell his mother's baking in the kitchen. It gave him a feeling of incredible comfort and safety – something he hadn't felt since he was little.

He walked slowly towards the kitchen, from where the smell was coming, and poked his head around the corner. There stood Sam, a freshly baked chocolate cake in front of her. She had clearly just finished making icing and had lifted a knife-full to spread on the still warm cake. A glob of icing sat on the tip of her nose and flour covered one cheek. Her tongue was partially out of her mouth, obviously she was in deep thought.

He looked around and saw a path of destruction from one end of his kitchen to the other. No one would ever accuse Samantha Carter of being a neat cook! But the picture was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. It was not that he ever expected her to be the little 'housewife'. No, his Sam was smart and capable and confident. She had a great career in front of her, something he was incredibly proud of. But right here, right now, she exuded the age old siren call of the woman – the wife, the lover, the mother – all those things, wrapped up in one incredibly sexy package – and it was all his!

Jack O'Neill had just walked into heaven!

At that precise moment she looked up, a frown of concentration still on her face. When she saw Jack looking at her she relaxed and grinned.

"Making me cake I see?"

"Yup!"

"Excellent! You definitely know the way to this man's heart."

"Oh, I figured that out a long time ago Jack. I always knew you were a sucker for a girl with cake."

"God – Sam Carter and cake. My two favorite things in the whole universe, together in one room!"

"Well come here flyboy! Help me ice this and then we can have some."

"Oh yeah, I definitely want some!"

He walked purposely over to her, took the knife from her hand and set it down. He then licked the icing off her nose and reached an arm around her back. Bending over and placing his other arm behind her knees he picked her up and turned towards the hallway.

"Jack", she squeaked, "what are you doing?"

"Cake later!, he growled. "I want me some Sam Carter right now!"

Later, much, much later, as they lay together in bed he lay on his side looking at a sleeping Sam. She was tired after being up all night flying and then all the activity of the morning (he grinned). He was happy, which was not a word he had used very often in his life. He wasn't sure how they were going to work this all out, with him in DC and her in Nevada – but they would. He was not going to pass this chance up. Maybe now was the time to retire. He could go out, be with Sam, learn to golf – whatever!.

Yeah – it was all good! Right now he was tired too. He settled back and pulled her warm, unresisting body towards him. Wrapping an arm around her waist he slowly drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up it took him a while to figure out where he was and what was going on. By the light coming through the window it must be getting on to late afternoon. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept during the day, except when sick or injured. A noise suddenly startled him and he glanced down. It was the sight of a blond head that brought everything back to him.

Good God! Samantha Carter was in his bed! Grinning, he snuggled up to her. He could so get used to this!

She slowly came awake, aware that there was an arm around her. Her first thought was that it couldn't be Pete – he was gone. It didn't seem bad – so no off-world adventure. No, it must be ….

"Jack!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm in your bed!"

"Yeah – that was my thought too", he answered, sounding very pleased.

"No, I mean – I'm in your bed."

"Yes, and your point?"

"Uh … no point I guess", she turned and faced him, snuggling up closer. "I was just surprised."

"Surprised and …..?"

"Surprised and _**very**_ pleased."

"Sweet!"

"Jack!"

"What?" he asked again.

"Sweet! I want cake. I'm starving. We didn't have lunch."

"No, I know – too busy with other things!"

"Mmmm. Yes! But now I want cake!"

"Okay Milady. Your wish is my command." He sat up in bed. He felt wonderful.

"Do you mind if I shower first? I'm not used to all this uh activity!"

"Of course. I'll have one after you and then we can go down and have some of that cake."

Jack headed to the shower while Sam lay back down, a big smile on her face.

Like Jack, she was feeling happy. Okay, be honest Sam, you're more than happy – you're ecstatic!

"Doesn't look like Jack's home Teal'c. I'll run over and get the key."

After he'd returned from the neighbor's house Daniel opened the door and let Teal'c and himself in.

"It smells good in here Daniel Jackson." Teal'c mentioned. The cake still lingered in the air.

"Yeah. Smells like someone was baking. I didn't know Jack could do that."

"Maybe he has a housekeeper."

"He must. Let's go and see. I'm starving and he said to make ourselves at home."

The two men walked back to the kitchen and opened the door. The scene that greeted them was a surprise.

"It looks like there was an attack", Teal'c observed.

"I don't think so Teal'c. I just think someone is a messy cook! Look there's the cake. Doesn't look like anyone got around to icing it." He walked up and looked into the bowl with the icing.

"It's kind of dried out. This must have been done a while ago. I wonder what's going on?"

Precisely at that moment they heard footsteps approaching. Teal'c took up a defensive position behind the door. As it opened, Daniel looked quickly to see if there was any danger.

In sauntered Jack, hair wet, dressed in sweats.

"Daniel! God., you scared me. I didn't hear you come in. Teal'c, there you are. What, were you going to ambush me in my own house?"

"We are sorry O'Neill. We didn't think you were home. We saw the state of the kitchen and then heard footsteps. We were concerned there was an intruder?"

No, no intruder. Just me. Is it that late already? Sorry guys, I didn't realize the time or I would have been waiting."

Daniel was looking at Jack curiously. What was going on?

"Jack – you look like you just got out of bed. What's up? I thought you were working today."

"I decided to take the day off."

"And what …. bake a cake?"

"Oh, that wasn't me."

"No? Who then? Do you have a housekeeper?"

"Ah, no. It was a friend."

"Okaaay!"

"Daniel Jackson – I believe we may be interrupting."

Daniel looked confused for a moment and then finally got it. Oh no! They'd just walked in on some kind of tryst. Poor Sam! How was he going to tell her. What made it worse was that Jack looked so incredibly … happy …. was the only word Daneil could think of. He didn't remember Jack ever looking quite so pleased with the world.

"Maybe we should go find a hotel or something. We don't want to bother you."

"Nonsense Daniel! You and Teal'c are welcome to stay. Why don't we order something in and relax. We can catch up on old times. Hey – we could play cards or something. That'll be fun! Any preferences as to food?" He walked towards the hall where the phone sat.

"Anything's good Jack. You decide."

As Jack left the room Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other.

"I guess we're going to meet her. This is going to be difficult Teal'c. I want to be happy for Jack – God knows he needs someone in his life – but I can't stop thinking about Sam. She's going to be devastated!"

"I agree. It is very difficult. We have to remember that it is O'Neill's life. If he is happy we must be happy for him. We must make his woman feel welcome."

"I know and I'll try. I know it's not her fault, whoever she is, but I feel like she's the enemy. How can I be nice to her and not feel like I'm betraying Sam?"

"She herself would not feel that way Daniel Jackson. We must treat this woman with kindness and respect."

"Yeah. I will Teal'c. Just kick me if I say or do anything wrong."

"I will."

The two friends began tidying up the kitchen as Jack went to order the food and then back upstairs to put better clothes on. They were both startled when someone appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Thanks guys! You didn't need to do that!"

Daniel and Teal'c both turned and there stood Sam.

Oh no, thought Daniel. What is she doing here? She's going to run into Jack's new girlfriend and be crushed!

"Sam!" What are you doing here?" asked Daniel in shock.

"I came to see Jack. After your call last night I realized I'd put things off too long."

"Uh good – uh do you think now's a good time? Maybe you should come back some other time."

Sam looked puzzled at this, wondering what in the world Daniel was thinking. It was as she stood there, silently, that both men realized something at the same time.

Sam was standing there, hair dripping wet, feet bare, wearing what was obviously a man's sweat pants and t-shirt.

"Sam!"

"Daniel!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you …"

"No – I mean – why are you dressed like that?"

Sam immediately turned red and lost the ability to speak. That was all Daniel needed.

"Oh MY GOD! It's you! You're Jack's woman!"

"Well you don't need to shout it Daniel", the man in question had just walked into the room. He immediately walked over to Sam and put his arms around her from behind.

"Yes Daniel, Teal'c – she's my woman!"

"Congratulations O'Neill, Colonel Carter. I am happy for you both!"

"God, me too Jack, Sam. It's about bloody time!"

"Yes – well, let's not dwell." Letting Sam go he walked over to the table, picked up the knife and looked at his three friends.

"Cake anyone?"

The End.


End file.
